You-Know-Who's Fall
by Jessica Potter AKA Kaileigh Po
Summary: *****someone takes down voldemort.....but its not who you expected!


You-Know-Who's Defeat  
Hello everyone. My name is Draco Malfoy and I am here to tell you the story of when I took down the second greatest wizard who ever lived. Yes, that's right, wizard. His name was, well, his name...okay I'll say it once but don't make me say it again. His name was Lord Voldemort, but everyone calls him You-Know-Who. He was the second greatest wizard in the world because Albus Dumbledore was stronger than him. Still, he and Dumbledore could not have been more different. You-Know-Who was not only powerful, but he was evil, I guess you could say he was the most evil wizard who ever lived.   
Now this all starts with my father, Lucius Malfoy. He was a follower of You-Know-Who, a Death Eater they were called. Well, once you become a Death Eater it is unusual for your children and your children's children to become Death Eaters also, but I wasn't. I couldn't stand You-Know-Who. Hmm, I can see that your getting tired of all of this You-Know-Who business aren't you? Quite confusing isn't it. Well, I guess that since your such a good audience, I'll just say Voldemort. Don't mind if I shake when I say it though, i'm not very comfortable saying it.  
As I was saying, I couldn't stand him, the way he tortured people, even muggles (non-magical people). It was terrible, and I knew that someday it had to be stopped. In 24 years old now, and a very powerful wizard at that, but no where near the power of Voldemort. I once let slip at my dinner table that I was against Voldemort 100% and my father threw me out of the house, I think he is trying to disown me. Well, I couldn't care, anyone associated with Voldemort deserved to die that same terrible death that I would bring to Voldemort.   
Yes, for the next 2 years I studied anything that would help me defeat Voldemort. And then it was one day when I found something. It was the killing curse, "Avada Kedavra." I practiced on animals and soon I was very successful at it. And then I started to plan out his death.   
I would do it at a grave yard. But, this wouldn't be just any ordinary grave yard, this would be the grave yard where his father, which he had previously murdered, was buried.   
My father was sleeping one night and I could clearly see the picture of the dark mark on his skin. The dark mark is a skull with a dull green snake protruding out of its mouth. Horrible, horrible sight. But I stuck my finger to it. When ever it is touched, by any Death Eater or any person, or even by Voldemort, all of them would disapparate (transport) to this graveyard. As I felt my finger press against the cold, dry skin of his inner arm, I couldn't help but smile at what would happen.   
I disapparated with them, and I spotted my father among the other Death Eaters. I didn't go over to him, because I wanted it to be a surprise. Suddenly out of no where, Voldemort pops onto the grass and every one gasps. Voldemort was one of the most terrible sites to me, but it might just have been to me, because soon all of the Death Eaters were clapping. I couldn't take it anymore so I suddenly called over the crowd,  
"Hey Voldemort! You might not know who I am but I know who you are, and I know what you do, and I don't like. To be truthful, I hate it. And I plan to do something about it."  
I could see a little sneer forming in the slit of a mouth that Voldemort had. I could tell he was finding me quite amusing, but I kept going.  
"Now come over here and just try to defend yourself, for I am warning you now that it might be the last battle you ever have."  
Voldemort smirked to the crowd and then swaggered over. He was probably enjoying every little bit of this, as though he was planning to kill me the second I tried anything. But what he had in mind just wasn't going to work, I was going to get him first, before he even knew what hit him.   
I brought my wand out and shot a disarming spell at him, which quickly snatched his wand out of his hand and it fell right into mine, right where I wanted it. I was going to kill him with his won wand, the wand that had killed so many innocent people before.   
I pointed the wand toward the ground and suddenly I felt the ground shake. The piece of grass we were standing on suddenly shot upward a good 10 feet. We were floating on this piece of grass. The Death Eaters, all stunned in surprise, crowded around, yelling like little boys during a fight.   
Voldemort was scared, he probably thought that if I could move the ground without even trying to, he didn't want to know what else I could do. He looked at me, and I could clearly see fear on his face.   
"Ha!" I thought to myself, I have made one of the greatest wizards of the world look at me in fear. I could hear my father down in the crowds screaming at me to stop and let Voldemort go, but I couldn't, I knew that if I did I would surely be killed, but I was also too far into this to back out now.   
I brought his and upward in me white and shaking hand, right up to the dead center of his chest. This was going to be the first murder I would ever commit, and I vowed to myself that it would be the last.   
"AVADA KEDAVRA" I screamed.   
I could hear the people down below screaming and yelling and shouting and all of the like, but I didn't care, I did it! I could hear Voldemort shrieking was he knelt to the ground and fell over, positively dead.   
I didn't know what would happen now, and I hoped on all hopes that I could get out of there without being killed myself, but I still couldn't believe it. I had done what many and many others, even more powerful than I, have tried over the centuries, and I did it all on my own.  
  



End file.
